1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood burning stove for heating water and more particularly pertains to a wood burning stove capable of heating both radiator water and potable water as well as the room in which it is located.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wood burning stoves is known in the prior art. More specifically, wood burning stoves heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating water, air and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Prior art efforts for improving stoves for heating water and additional functions are disclosed in the prior art. Note for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,123,360 to Burke and 5,139,082 to Timpano which disclose fuel burning stoves with air flow means for increasing efficiency. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,864 to Bergman and 4,534,319 to Manno disclose fuel burning stoves wherein the fuel is supported on tubes as for conveying water. The Manno device also includes a heat exchanger connected to a domestic hot water supply. Lastly, additional patents of interest are disclosed by Walsh in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,329 and by Labigner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,959. The Walsh disclosure relates to a modular solar panel energy system while Labigner teaches mechanisms adjacent the flue of a stove for providing heat to a room in which it is located.
In this respect, the wood burning stove for heating water according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating radiator water, potable water, air and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wood burning stove for heating water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.